


Mistletoe Kiss

by Mjoyart



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjoyart/pseuds/Mjoyart





	Mistletoe Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [menecio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/menecio/gifts).




End file.
